Refusing to Wilt
by MistressofFiction
Summary: Rebirth is weird. Especially with the life i was given. Guess good ole Kami had something in stored for me because, it's going to be a troublesome life.
1. Mishaps and Adventures

Hey another new story that I decided to roll with... I really thought on this plot. ;p. I think I'm into S/I now. Hn let's see how far this'll go. I honestly don't mind if you review or not.

I write as an outlet, so if you don't like my stories or they have terrible grammar, (which is only sometimes…..) Then don't read by all means. You may not like my version of things. I'll listen to constructive criticism, but I won't give free control.

Thank you once again.

They tell you when you die; you'd either go to heaven or hell. But sadly that wasn't the case. I'm really starting to think hell may even be paradise.

Yes. That's how bad the situation was. I mean don't get me wrong, it's not like my body is ripped into a million pieces or anything. So you see? It could be worse.

 **But no.** I was in a situation where I didn't have any say, and er well sort of wouldn't have a say for a while, if my age is anything to go by. Let's start from the beginning and give you the spark notes version of my life.

I wasn't by, no means mistreated as a kid. I had a fairly normal childhood. Well if you called staying inside reading all day normal, yeah totally normal then. Anyways, growing up I was well taken care of. I had a mother and a 'father'. My dad was flighty during my whole life. I often wondered "What the hell did she see in that idiot?" But to no avail, I never got an answer. I had one person I adored above many, my grandma. She was my rock, the one person I could count on since birth, ya know? She was the best grandma ever.

I had a total of three siblings. That all got on my everlasting nerves. My brother was pretty mellow though. He was a talk when you talk to him fellow. Loves pushing buttons, seeing as I snapped on him numerous times when I was younger…besides that. He was still my idiot older brother. Then my two younger sisters, who I still despise. It's a love-dislike thing, ya know? I always said dislike; my mom hates the word hate. How ironic that's my favorite word besides sleep and fries.

I grew up, well not that much but I sure did. I was 19 and in my junior year of college. I was proud; I was finally onwards being my own person. I had my family's support and acknowledgment. I was going to be a dental hygienist. Only one more year to go; I know what you're thinking… _. Dealing with teeth, no way._ Well yes way, I thought it was brilliant really, it's much harder than it seems. But that's what makes it fun. I told you, my normal was weird, so I'm sure my fun is the same way.

Anyways back on track, my death wasn't really super heartfelt. It was more of a dumb chick trying to play hero, you guys are going to laugh when you hear about my cliché death.

Believe me or not, I died in a gas station robbery. Well more like I died on the way to the hospital, but close enough, ya know? So what happened was I was at the gas station getting ramen. I know right? Dying over ramen, THAT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT MIND YOU. But while I was browsing the small selection, because like always I cleaned out Mr. Anwari's supply, making him shuffle to the back with a scowl attach on his face. He should be used to this by now, we've done that for two years now…

But yes, like I was saying I was snatching up all the ramen I could get whilst being picky to certain flavors. I heard a ding, which meant that someone obviously came in, probably to pump gas or whatever they went to do. Thinking it's not my business, I bent over again to pile one more ramen cup in my hands, I was feeling good tonight so I even grabbed a few packs of cherry twizzlers and a chocolate bar.

Not even a second after I heard screaming and I looked around to see Mr. Anwari sweating bullets, and a dyed blonde haired lady with tears streaming down her face her eyes wide, in the chokehold of some bastard. Swinging his gun he told everyone to sit the fuck down or he'd shoot her. It looked to be about her family, she had 2 kids, and her husband held them firmly. An older man who looked like he was in his 60's had worked the night shift, and two other women. Mr. Anwari's wife was crying behind the counter clutching their son. ' _Poor kid, I'm so sorry'_

' _Out of all the nights'_ my brain seemed to think on auto pilot. I silently rest all the snacks that were in my hand down. Creeping towards the back closet area I located the metal pole Mr. Anwari had back there, I only knew of this spot because I accidentally spilled a big Slurpee drink and the stingy bastard made me clean it up. I had successfully located the pole, and grabbed it.

I silently prayed to God, and any other deities that were out there to help me in that moment. I guess it worked because the greedy guy in front held the woman to his neck gun pressed to her head; he had her holding the bag whilst Mr. A filled it. The others were sitting quietly tears streaming down their faces. 'I know the feeling' my brain thought grimly.

Taking my chances I crept behind the guy, biting my bottom lip, I swung at the lowlife. Hitting him clean in the head, the gun swaying to the side of the room; ignoring my mini victory, I told Mr. A to buzz the police. I took my phone out, in that moment I don't know what compelled me but I called my grandma.

It took about one ring before she answered.

" _Hey Tash baby, how you doing out there? We miss you baby."_ Smiling to myself, her voice was like warm water down my back. I missed my family too. I finally answered. "I was just calling grammy, you know checking up on you like always" I laughed out loud. It felt forced. I wanted to cry. I was scared; I just knocked a man unconscious. I didn't feel that bad about it really.

"Tash is there something wrong? You sound off baby" She told me gently. My eyes bugged out wondering how she knew. "Can't hide from grammy" She reminded me softly, and in that moment I knew she was smiling, even if she was worried.

Sighing I finally responded "It's nothing grammy, I just was calling to check up and tell you that I loved yo" **-BOOM BOOM BOOM**. Mr. A and the lady and a few others started screaming.

I couldn't for the life of me see why everyone was screaming. We had won; the bad guy was finally getting what they deserved. I crumpled to the floor in a heap. I had been shot in the back.

 **WOW**. My mind wanted to laugh because you usually see those things on movies, ya know? But no this was real, the searing pain was real, the fact that I couldn't stop bleeding was real. _'I wonder who I pissed off in heaven'_ I was even sarcastic in during death, well jeez. If being a dental hygienist didn't work, I could've been a great comedian. I heard my grandma shouting on the line, my vision fading. It was like a flickering candle, my vision went in and out.

Looking up at the person who shot me he grabbed his partner on his back forgetting the money, and looked up at me. He tilted his head.

"Why? Why'd you risk your life for people you barely know, people that aren't your own kind? Who look down at you, now look where you are. You could've lived if you had stuck with us and defended us" I barely heard him, and oh how I wanted to scream in pain.

"Oh please save the bullshit. Cry me a fucking river; you think I don't get enough of that? You think I like the stares? The fact when some people see me, they hold their bags tight because of my skin color? Because my skin is dark; that I like the misconceptions people have against me? You're just making it worse for us by doing what you're doing." Wincing in pain, I gritted my teeth tears running down my face full force. "Everyone has a struggle, something about them that people look down upon or frown upon because it's not what society think is normal or agree with. Or like"

Continuing because I felt like they needed to hear this before I passed out, I felt terrible on the verge of 10,000 deaths. "You decided to get these guns and rob this store; you decided to shoot an innocent in the back. But one thing you don't decide is to tell me what I should've done. I hope when I'm gone and you're sitting in jail you think about these words." In that moment the cops came him and seized both off the offenders, dragging the one I knocked out.

The EMT's came and gently grabbed me up and settled me on the side. Their faces grim, as we started to leave Mr. A, asked if he could come. They allowed it, He had already told his wife to shut down quickly and go home. After kissing her deeply and hugging their child.

On the way to the hospital my eyes felt like lead, that speech had really worn me out. Sleep sounded nice about now. I hollowly heard something in the back.

" **HER VITALS ARE GOING DOWN, NO DAMNIT STAY ALIVE, DON'T GO TO SLEEP. GRABBING THE DEFIBRILLATOR, ADMINISTERING ONE SHOCK,"** I could barely think clearly, a small smile on my lips. I rasped out silently.

"Hey Mr. A can I get free ramen now? Or at least a discount" I asked, trying to light up the mood my breathing going out.

His lips twitch and tears leaked out his eyes. "Yeah and even a family discount too brat." I knew the bastard could be nice. I smiled one last time "That sounds nice Mr. A, tell my family that I love them, got it?" And after that I faded into an endless sleep. I'm certain it was death. I was happy ya know? I filled my purpose and it felt great, well not the dying part. That one kind of sucked.

My biggest regret; well I guess it's I never got to say goodbye. I hope they don't mourn me too much, but then again I was pretty awesome.

Which brings us to the present time; I woke up to bright lights. Which to be fair I thought I was in the hospital. That maybe I somehow lived. Well I was sort of right on both accounts and wrong at the same time.

I had actually died, but I also had been reborn. To be fair I always thought about what would happen to us when we died, where we'd go or if we just sleep forever. Either way I wasn't particularly amused. Hence me crying as I came out of someone's womb. All I could think of was 'This Again?' and what was strange I still had my mental capabilities; my mind should really be goo at this point.

I looked up at the person who was cradling me and blinked, figures the lady who birth me was Asian. Therefore I must've been Asian. Not the weirdest thing out there. She had delicate features, and had a serene air about her. Her almond shaped eyes held a fierce intensity to them, and that's probably what drew me in the most to her. It made me feel that I wasn't alone in this foreign land. I still didn't forget about my past life, and just thinking about that made me burst into tears.

Guessing that the people around me thought I was hungry, the nurse ushered my…what do I really call her? Mom? I guess I would, but I still felt a bit unsure. My caretaker held me next to her chest and fed me. Hmm seems odd, an almost 20 year old drinking breastmilk in the body of an infant….Erm yeah that would warrant more than a few weird looks, wouldn't it? _**Sure damn would**_.

Sigh why is life so troublesome again?

The thought of going through puberty again, was mortifying on its own.

 **Very troublesome indeed.**

 **So here's the first chapter, of a hopefully good story. I'm hoping it's not too marysuish, but then again it's my story. I'm almost done with the chapter for "New Beginnings" So check that out as well as the others. Thanks for reading if you do. xx**


	2. Messing with genin

**Hey sorry I've been busy with school the last couple of days. So I'll be posting multiple chapters for the time missed. Thanks for taking your time to read. Happy reading.**

 **6 Months Later**

6 months as a baby. Life was truly grand. Oh how I wish you could hear the sarcasm.

For the past few months life as a baby, was fairly easy. But for the most part it was boring. The most tiring part about being a baby was teething. That was a pain in my diaper booty.

My Kaachan, who I decided would probably never take the role my mother had in my life, but since she would probably be the one responsible for me would be my mom as well. Basically I had two moms. I figured it would be selfish of me to disregard her role in my life.

These past few months flew by, in the blink of an eye. 'Oh no it's already starting' my mind seemed to scream at me in protest. I shook my head, to hopefully rid the oncoming thoughts.

My mom bounced me in her arm, whilst looking for her belongings, usually sometimes she would leave me with a ninja team for the remaining time she was gone. By the looks of it. I didn't know where'd she go, but just that she'd be back.

Looking at my Kaachan, bag in her hand, I couldn't help but admire her. It wasn't only her looks, but it was the way she held herself, even at home she held a straight posture and serene smile.

Kaachan had semi long black hair, which fell straight at her shoulders. Warm Ivory skin which although looked smooth and unblemished, had two claws like scars. That still didn't take away from her beauty. If anything it added to it. Her eyes were multicolored as well, that in my opinion was kinda odd to me. One eye being an icy blue, and the other a warm golden brown. Still a pretty, almond shape.

Running a hand over her tight black suit, and snapped her gloves on. She looked at the young genin team, who seemed scared of her. I can kinda guess why. My mom did seem to have a resting bitch face. Pulling her hair in a bun, and shoving senbons on either side.

The team looked to be made up of 2 guys and 1 female. The female had mid length pale blonde hair did up into a pony tail. Her eyes were the weirdest shade of light green I've ever seen. But it was pretty at least. She wore a short cropped hoodie with another jacket on, and a skirt with the standard ninja gear and shoes. Her left leg was taped up. Her hitai went around her waist. She smiled a bit uncertainly.

The taller guy in the team had short cropped black hair that was longer in the front. He wore his Hitai on his arm. He had dark brown eyes, and a nonchalant look about him. 'Was he an Uchiha?' He wore a blue shirt with black gloves and dark shinobi pants with tape around his left leg. His kunai pouch draped over him like a sash.

The last male in the group looked the shyest. He held his dark red eyes downcast almost, that hid behind thick glasses. He had a mop of brown hair that was held by sharp silver clips. He wore a pair of short shinobi pants, with a sword holster strap to his waist and black zip-up hoodie. His kunai pouch around his leg.

Their teacher looked pretty average, considered I didn't recognize him in the original Naruto arc. Besides that the teacher had freckles on his face with a bandana tied around his untamable hair. He had on the typical jounin outfit, his vest looked pretty new. Which meant he probably wasn't a jounin for long?

Glaring at said genin, she narrowed her eyes. ' _Was it me, or did the room get colder?'_

"If anything happens to my ball of sunshine, I'll not only hunt you four. But I'll string you each up by your underwear, Am I clear?" Her mother smiled evilly at them. Their sensei, coughing to hide the fact that he was probably scared. The genin just stood close to each other, sweat dropping. I'm sure they'd rather do a Tora mission after this.

In that moment the baby part of my mind seemed to realize, that my mother was leaving me once again. By now this was routine, whenever she'd leave my sight I'd cry.

Rolling her eyes with an exasperated smile, she bent down and lifted me up. "Hey Gaki **STOP CRYING, I LOVE YOU**." Looking up at my Kaachan, I held my bottom lip out and reached for my arms around her neck. That was my way of, "See you later".

' _Hey don't blame me, for some reason I relish contact. After not getting the chance to say goodbye. The pain was still present_.'

Glancing up and seeming to do a complete 180, my mom smiled and held a peace sign. "Best mom out" She yelled out, blowing a kiss to me.

After she left, I was sat in the corner of my play pen. Completely bored, yes the toys did help. But my mind was too advance to just focus on colors and shape-'Is that a kunai teething ring' my thoughts seemed to be in auto pilot once again. My body reaching towards the cool plastic, held in the genin hand. _'Gimme gimme gimmie-Ah'_ Laying on my back being temporarily complacent, I held the cool toy in my mouth. Can you blame me? It felt great on my aching gums.

About 15 minutes in, I started to get bored. 'And hungry smart one.' My mind seemed to yell. With no one to talk to and tell, I did the next best thing. Yup I started hollering. Clutching my fist as I shook them wildly.

The genin team looked at me with panicked eyes, not really understanding what to do. And my wails sure weren't helping anything. The girl picked me up trying to shush me.

"Shhh- It's okay baby-chan, stop crying please" She tried to sooth. _'Baby chan?'_ It would be like my Kaachan to not tell them my name. She was suspicious about who she trusted. Seeing as she never brought guest over.

"Jeez does this kid have an off button" The wannabe Uchiha muttered. I wailed louder glaring out of spite.

The kid with the glasses twiddled his fingers together and coughed a bit. "I-I-I think that maybe she's hungry."

"Woah Kano, I think you're right." The teacher smiled at his genin. "Now as the responsible sensei I am, I want you Kano to make her bottle, and you Tochiro I want you to fetch her some new clothes, and Hisana you can be on diaper duty." He smiled closing his eyes. _'Why does this douche bag remind me of Kakashi?'_ I sweat dropped. If could face palm I would've.

The one who I dubbed wannabe Uchiha was called Tochiro grimaced. "And what are you going to do sensei?" He griped out. His sensei simply smiled.

"I'll be observing of course." Then sat down as he watched his genin carry out their task.

Hisana took me underneath my hands and hefted me up. She laid me down and got straight to work.

"Wow Hisana-chan you're good at that." The boy Kano told her while holding my bottle in his hand. She smiled at him, taking the clothes from Tochiro as he shoved them at her. "I have little siblings at home, and I try to help Kaachan out as much as I can." She smiled softly.

"Now here you go Baby-Chan. Here's your bottle." She said in a baby voice. The nerve of her, to talk to me like I'm some baby. 'Oh wait I was.' Well still it was a little humiliating. Suddenly the bottle was in my mouth and my eyes drooped a lazy smile, etching its way on my face. _'Did I mention that baby milk wasn't that bad?'_

"I guess the gaki isn't so bad when she's quiet." Murmured the Sensei; who sat there reading some book. Glaring at the freckled face man. He was lucky I couldn't flip him off.

Hopefully my Kaachan would arrive soon and save me from these bumbling idiots. I kinda had a soft spot for Kano and Hisana. But freckle face and wannabe Uchiha could choke on noodles for all I care, and make em extra spicy.

 **Thank you everyone! I'll have the next part right away. Thank you for reviewing and sorry to one of my reviews, I sent a message but I don't think it sent. I'll be resending. Thanks for waiting patiently! I really wanted everyone to picture what her mother look like and I'll post it as well. /r/30vlmdc/9 that's the link but I don't know if it would work xD. Either way I'll be posting the other chapters.**


	3. All in a days work

**Hey another chapter I promised would be out! I love the responses the story gets. It makes me excited to see people happy to read! Now I saw a comment that caught my eye, they said the story wasn't properly cleared. So I plan to change that.**

 **The MC in my story hasn't fully adapted to the NarutoVerse, but at the same time she's a baby. So there's not much she can do. She still remembers her old life, and she hasn't just accepted everything. The reason why she fits in the NarutoVerse, she read the manga and watched the anime. She feels like she knows the characters. And even when she gets older she can't go back to her old life. Life is a part of adjusting and becoming one. xx**

 **I'm sorry if not all that was clear. But back to the story! And if you guys need more explaining, just feel free to inbox.**

* * *

Tesouya Misaki sighed as she was almost finished with her last customer for today. Sometimes her job could really tire her out. She looked disgustedly at the man as he held her, kissing the smooth of her neck. It really sucked being an infiltration ninja sometimes. She supposed there was only one good thing that came out of this job. Her job was simple really. Or at least that's how they made it seem. Sneak in, get info and depends on the person whether to kill them or not.

But the thing is, it's not always sneaking in…sometimes it's sleeping in. Sleeping in wasn't her favorite by all means since starting this job. The men on her job sometimes tend to get handsy.

The feel of men touching her, made her skin boil. The musky scent that greeted her senses when she came in contact, made her gag internally. If this wasn't for the village she'd had rather stab a kunai in his neck.

Sloppy work wasn't allowed. No this job had to be, _Clean, Silent and Swift._ Allowing the kisses to continue; to travel up her body. She decided to just end this quickly as possible,

"Mhmm Shiki-Sama, what a tender lover you are. Oh right _there._ " She moaned out in an obvious fake tone to her. Only one man had ever moaned with ecstasy. And he was an idiot, well to other he that didn't know him. Counting to ten inside of her head, the drug she implanted should've taken place by now.

Knotting her hands; in the tangled mane. The man 'seemed' to be busy between her luscious mounds. Seemed, being the keyword. The man was already dead. But she had to keep up pretenses. The man, Shiki Kentsu drug lord, had been useful. But like all uses they had a time limit. And his time was up.

Smiling to herself, she turned the man over on his stomach whilst still in the bed. Foam coming out of his mouth, sliding her clothes on. She activated a silencing seal, strutting up to the hidden documents in the safe. Yes this is what she came to collect.

Looking over the document she tightened her fist. The few pieces of papers held documents for a slave trade, involving children to women. They even had little boys in the mix. That Shiki bastard was a real sick guy. Good riddance. Not looking any further for the sake of the mission, she tsked one more time before getting her act prepared.

Gathering everything, she put them in a quick storage seal. Smirking to herself she started tearing up, tousled her hair and slid on her long black gloves. Running out to the hall, she saw two guards posted with stern stinking mugs.

" **AH GUARD-SAN YOU HAVE TO HELP I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH KENTSU-SAMA"** She cried tears streaming down her face as she looked distraught.

" **WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE YOU USELESS WHORE"** The guard yelled grabbing her arm. Thanking Kami- Sama her henge stood while he shook her like a damn toy.

"Stop shaking me please sir; I think he had a heart attack! He started shaking all weird" The guard looked as if he wanted to strike her, yelling at her again. **"WHAT KIND OF SHAKING? HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S BEEN DEAD FOR ALMOST HALF AN HOUR."** He growled at her raising his hand to strike.

With her hands in her lap, she looked up slowly. Blinking once then twice, before her grin stretched out, glowing red eyes looked at them from underneath blonde hair. "He…was shaking…like the pitiful worm **HE IS** " She growled out before striking.

Wrapping her legs around guard number one she slid her glove covered arm around his neck, squeezing. The other guard, who seemed ready to attack after he got out of his stupor came charging at her, grabbing a poison coated senbon, she aimed it at his neck.

Needless to say he fell like a sack of potatoes. After squeezing the life, _literally_ out of guard number one, she packed her stuff up. Glaring at the bodies, she walked over to the other guard to see him withering in pain. Glancing down at him with disinterest.

"You'll be dead in a few minutes. That set of poison I mixed up should keep you alive, until it rot outs your internal system. Even if someone were to discover you, you'd die. You'd have no way of communicating to them to tell who did this to you." Pausing to fix her ninja gear on, running a hand through her temporary blonde locks she took a cigarette from her pouch, snapped her fingers and lit it.

Exhaling the smoke, she winked. "The village hidden in the leaves, said hi." She winked and in a matter of moments he was dead.

Just like that, a job well done. Vanishing out the window, and towards her village. She still had to debrief with her higher ups and a kid to save from genins.

 **RTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTW.**

Debriefing with her superiors had been a pain. She didn't want to spend longer time than she had anticipated. She shoved her completed task to the Hokage assistant after dragging her ass up the stairs. Something about the windows being cleaned so shinobi and kunoichi couldn't jump through them. 'Yeah that sounded like a load of B.S.' her mind agreed. She turned away and stalked out.

Heading out she made her way to the market. Having a baby was no picnic for a sexy young mother like her. Well sort of young, but you get the point. NOT LIKE 23 WAS OLD DAMNIT! Breathing in, she reined her killer intent. The people in the market seemed to give her some kind of weird look. She side eyed them before saucily smirking.

' _Poor Villagers, they must think I'm crazy!'_ "Y-Y-You can have the fruit for h-half off ma'am." The poor vendor stammered out. 'On second thought….this crazy thing might not be so bad,' her thought played over the scene a bit, shaking her head she gave the man a pleasant smile. "That's sweet of you sir, but that wouldn't be fair to your other customers, now wouldn't it." She winked cutely holding her signature peace sign.

Gathering the fruits she needed, she went to the other side of the store. She saw something that caught her eyes. " **SALE ON BABY DIAPERS** " 'Hmm, seems like this day is looking up.' She grinned grabbing about three packs of diapers. A sale meant a happy mom, and a happy mom meant a happy baby, and a happy baby meant no whining.

Not that her little bumble bee whined a lot. Her sunshine always listened…when she wanted to at least. Her daughter had been a miracle for her honestly. Her daughter was the light of her life. As a ninja life got lonely. Not many you could trust, and to have someone to hold dear to you was both dangerous, yet endearing.

Grabbing a bag of rice, she decided she'd do porridge tonight. Her baby just started to grasp the art of eating. Really it seemed as if her bumble bee had been eating for longer, the way she had closed her eyes to savor her meal. That had to be the cutest ever.

Grabbing a packet of ground green matcha powder, and a few spices she walked to the counter to round up her items.

"Ma'am your total for this evening is, 3000 Ryo." Glancing up at the cashier she smiled and handed the kid the amount. Grabbing a toy of a cat, she held it out. "Ring this up for me please." She thanked the cashier and hurried home. About 3 minutes into her walk she heard someone yelling.

"Miss Miss! You forgot this." She turned towards the unknown voice to see a blonde teen running up to her, waving a hand. The bag clutched in his hands steadily.

The kid before her had unruly spikey blond hair, which he had long in the front. Looking at his face, he had cat like shaped eyes. Which were the prettiest shade of blue she'd seen in a while. 'Hehe he looks pretty feminine.' She thought, hoping she didn't look super obvious. He had a small smile etched on his face; his slightly tan skin seemed to shine. Glancing down, she saw that he had on a grey long sleeve shirt, with black pants shinobi tape on his right leg. Green Jounin vest on. Hmm well the kid was a looker.

But she had a thing for muscular types. _'Yes very muscular'._ Coming to her senses, she smiled gently her eyes making a 'U' shape. "Thank you Shinobi-San. That last bag must've slipped my mind. Ya know?" She laughed quietly extending her arm towards the bag in question.

"It's fine Miss. Common mistake." He laughed smile still in place. His face contorted into worry, "Would you mind me taking those?" He gestured towards the bags. "You look pretty tired." He summed up.

Glancing at him, eyebrows raised. "Sir I haven't the slightest clue about your name. Introductions would be nice, no?" She smirked, her eyes sizing him up and analyzing his weak points. HEY JUST IN CASE SHE HAD TOO. JEEZ.

"Namikaze Minato" He smiled out. He used his free hand to shake hers. "And yours? " He asked. "Tesouya Misaki" She exchanged. Shaking his hand slightly because her hands were full already.

He grinned seeing her predicament "So about that help?" She rolled her eyes and handed him a bag. She wasn't a damsel. Just tired.

"C'mon kid, I'm this way. Try to keep up will you, prince Minato." She grinned, turning around and walking towards her house.

Minato looked at her and grinned back "Pfft as if you can catch up to me. " He laughed running pass the tired woman.

Rolling her eyes, she was too tired to cave in. Besides the idiot had to wait if he didn't want to get lost.

RTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTWRTW.

The trip home wasn't long. Maybe about a mile away. It was pretty secluded in her area. Maybe a few other homes littered the way. Her house was simple. It was hers and bumble bee. And it was most importantly home.

Walking towards the door with Minato in tow, they slid through the door. The genins became alert when they heard the door being fiddled with.

"It's just me brats. I'm back." She reassured whilst looking around her home to assess any damage. Because let's be honest, her daughter was a little terror at times.

"Minato just sit those on the counter, will you?" She asked politely and turned her head towards the brats narrowing her eyes. "Where's my sunshine?" She asked lowly, leveling them up with a haughty stare.

The Jounin stammered out "S-S-She's sleeping Tesouya-san" He assured her as she started towards the play pen to see her babe fast asleep.

"Alright you're free to go, unless you planned on staying for dinner. " She gazed at them, with a raised eyebrow.

The kid with the black hair shook his head tsking at her. "I have to go back to the Uchiha compound for dinner, Thanks I guess." He said stuffing his hands and walking away.

The girl looked like she wanted to say yes, but had already made her mind up. "I have to go help my Kaasan; I'm sorry Tesouya-san. It was an honor serving you today. "She bowed leaving after the black haired boy. Her blonde hair swished behind her.

The freckled face Jounin smiled. "Meh I would, but I have a date tonight. Thank you Tesouya-San for the invite, maybe next time. "He bowed his head and shunshin away. The boy in the glasses stood by himself. Twiddling his fingers.

Misaki looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I assume you have somewhere to be too huh?" She smiled softly at him.

He shook his head "No the orphanage doesn't need me back yet. Since being a ninja and all, I can stay out as long as I need to." He said quietly.

Biting her bottom looked. Her eyebrows furrowed. 'Hmm seems like glasses is an orphan.' She had a soft spot for orphans considering she was one at some point in her life. The only difference being her parents actually left her stuff. 'He could probably use something hot to eat, after taking care of my brat.

"Hey brat, would you like to come inside for something to eat? I'm serving porridge with shrimp tempura." She stuck her tongue out. The boy seemed to relax just a tad bit, his eyes going wide. "I can really stay for some food? Oh thank you so much Tesouya-San" He bowed still shell shocked that he was invited for food.

"Meh don't mention it kid. The least I could do. Come on you can sit down and look through some scrolls of mines." She smiled leading him back inside.

 **Meanwhile_**

"For the last time Minato, I told you that you didn't have to help. " She sighed holding the bridge of her nose.

Minato looked up and\ grinned at her. 'I know, but that's just my ninja way heh heh." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

She finished stirring the porridge, and she pointed a spoon at the table. "Wanna help? Get you and Kano, to set the table now mister."

Grinning at her in a jovial manner, he faked two finger saluted "Right away Misaki-Sama" walking off afterwards.

Shaking her head, that kid was just too much. Hopefully her sunshine wouldn't get scared at the guest they were having for dinner.

Bringing the pot and tempura out in both hands, she set the food on the table. "Minato, Kano take your seat boys." She smiled. "I'm going to get the last guest." She walked away, going towards the playpen.

Finally arriving to the spot, she found her daughter eyebrows furrowed, and a tiny pout on her face. Her daughter lately seemed to have small night terrors. She'd wake up screaming sometimes, sometimes clutching her mother and whimpering. Misaki didn't know what to do half the time just held her and smoothed her hair over.

Running a finger over her cheek, she studied how beautiful her daughter really was. Her own little love child, between the man she loved. Sometimes she wished she could scoop her daughter up, and take her away but it was impossible. She vowed to tell her daughter about him when she got a tad bit older. If others knew who her daughter father really was, it'd be a scandal. Not only that, but they'd probably try to take her away.

Her little girl looked a lot like _**him**_. Her skin was light brown, darker than Minato's tan skin. Especially her, she remembered taking her daughter out to the market, and got weird looks. Yes the skin was a difference but she had the facial shape of her mother. Her daughter also, had his hair color. If the tuft of light blonde had anything to say about it. Her fingers running over her daughter's long lashes.

' _Jeez, I really created a beautiful child. Hopefully her Baka dad won't kill the boys.'_ Well not before Misaki killed them first.

"Hey bumblebee. Wake up love. Mommy is home now." She cooed gently patting her daughter, who woke up at the sound of her mother's voice.

The baby seemed to be startled, but quickly calmed down once she felt the protection of her mother. Laying her head on her mother's shoulder she started to babble about her day.

Or at least that's what Misaki thought. She hadn't totally mastered baby talk yet. Walking out to the dining room. She greeted her two guests.

"Hey Minato I'd like you to meet my little bundle. Her name is Kiku" She grabbed Kiku's hand and started waving towards the two boys. "Say hi my little bumble bee." The baby furrowed her eyebrows and gave her mom a deadpan look. If she could've talk her response would be _"Really"_. But Kiku smiled anyway...

Minato seemed shocked as he looked toward the baby. She was really beautiful. Her skin seemed to be made out of the smoothest milk chocolate. Her eyes were a lovely shade of golden, with greenish specs. She had only a tuft of blonde hair, she also had a cute little button nose, she looked a great deal like Misaki-San. 'She's so precious; I hope I don't scare her _. 'You got this Minato.'_ He sighed, giving himself a little pep talk

"Misaki-San, she's basically a mini you! She's precious. Especially with her little banana onesie on." He laughed, hands itching to pick her up and hug her. "Kano-Kun, how did you guys make it today with all that cuteness?"

Kano who seemed shocked to be in the conversation ducked his head "W-Well really the baby seemed to be bored of us, she didn't really wanna' play. " He said quietly.

Misaki laughed and shook her head "Don't worry Kano-Kun, My Kiku's like that with everyone. She'll warm up to you!" She bent down and kissed Kiku on the head and settled her into her booster seat.

Now came the time of importance "Now who's ready to eat?" Two hands shot up quickly and baby babble going off a mile a minute, with tiny hands clenched into fist going up and down.

"Now that's what I like to see Dig in everyone." She told them after scooping a small amount for her daughter. Then for her. The two boys were about to eat until she tsk them "What are you forgetting?" She questioned with an evil look.

"I-I-Itadakimasu!" Said everyone digging in to their meal.

Days like this, made coming in from work a lot less stressful.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because I enjoyed writing it. Meeting Minato was so random, but I had to. Because once i've started is hard for me to stop. Next chapter will be out in a few days, bear with me! Any mistakes? Let me know. Any suggestions? Let me know. Any errors? Let me Know :).**

 **Word count for this chapter excluding my A/N's: 2,967. Thanks all I love this story so far**

 **.**

 **The support has been great!**

 **Also i made this story for my own comfort. Feel the need to say that once more. Love love xoxoxo**

 **Yes the MC(Main Character) name is Kiku Bi Tesouya**


End file.
